It’s the end, dear friends
by Catnip. No way man
Summary: It was raining. It was the middle of the night. They were heading back to the hotel after a long day of smiling into a camera. They didnt see the truck barreling towards them.
1. Preview

**Hey guys! I'm back with a sad little story here but don't worry! I'm gonna change this one up a little bit. First off; I'm gonna create a story to counteract this one and second off I'm gonna have two endings in this story! This will be a little teaser because why not. I'll be posting all three chapters of this story and the other story all on Saturday 3/7/20. So be ready! Have a good day guys! **

**Teaser; **

'S-Sean?'

Mark's tears streamed down his face as his body throbbed in pain.

All he was met with was silence. He tried again, calling out to his other friend.

'F-Felix?'

Again no answer. Mark thought with jolting realization they could be dead. Then he thought about how he could also die.

Mark couldnt help but start thinking about all the things he hadn't done yet. He thought about how he would never see Amy again or how upset the fandom would be when they realized they'd never get another goofy video.

Mark never realized he had so many regrets until now.


	2. To Crash A Car

**Here it is guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Remember; I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**Also, my medical knowledge is not up to date so don't roast me about it. **

They had met up as friends and YouTube creators. Mark knew that if Sean and Felix were in a video, the fandom would love it.

Of course, they also hadn't seen each other in months and decided now would be the right time to do it. It was the middle of summer, Los Angeles was full of tourists and smiles were around every corner.

Mark had offered them a place to stay, but both insisted they were fine. They had gotten separate rooms in the same hotel.

It was the last day of their 4-day meet up. After recording the last video for Sean, they headed out to get food. Amy had to take Chica to the vet but wished the trio well.

Sitting at a no-name restaurant the three best friends joked and laughed.

'So... when are you gonna do it?' Sean asked as he ate a piece of shrimp.

Mark looked at him quizzedly. 'Do what?'

Felix laughed at his cluelessness. 'You know what he means Mark, propose?'

Mark fake gasped at the question. Felix and Sean broke into laughter. 'I don't know, I was thinking next month or so.' Mark said seriously after the laughter died down.

'Really! I'm so excited! I get to be a best man, right?' Sean asked with wide eyes.

'Of course! I was thinking you, Felix, Ethan, Tyler, Bob, and Wade.'

'So many?' Felix asked in astonishment.

'People have way more than that all the time!'

'Calm down, I was only joking. I'm just glad I'm on the list too!'

The group laughed and finished up their meal.

'I'll drive you guys to the hotel, so you don't have to buy a taxi.' Mark stated as they walked out the restaurant.

'Non-sense. I'll drive.' Felix smiled wickedly.

Mark made a face as Sean laughed. Mark threw over the keys to Felix and opened the door to the back. Sean jumped into the passenger seat happily.

Mark frowned and Sean's smile widened. 'Don't lose Rock Paper Scissors next time if you want the front.'

'This is my car! I should be in the front regardless.' Mark crossed his arms and pouted. Felix laughed and turned on the ignition.

'Let's go boys!' Mark and Sean laughed as Felix drove down the road.

It was already dark outside and soon it started to rain steadily. Stopping at a four way, Felix looked every direction before pushing the gas.

Sean looked out his window and screamed a little to late. 'WATCH OUT!'

A truck barreled into the passenger side. For a few seconds Mark felt like he was floating as the car flipped over.

It was almost like time had stopped. In front, Sean's body rolled with the car as he lay unconsious, blood dripping from his head.

Felix's head had rammed forward, hitting the steering wheel as the glass shattered.

An unearthly sound of metal warping and twisting could be heard. The car caved in on itself as Sean's body pliantly let the metal twist around him.

In the matter of seconds, the fascade of time itself stopping; ended. The car finished flipping over as Mark hit his head and blacked out.

The car's right side was curled in on itself, Sean stuck in it's warped parts. Three bodies hung lifelessly as the car lay upside down.

Glass lay broken on the asphalt, surrounding the car. In front, the window shield looked like an open wound with blood crusted around its jagged pieces.

Smoke billowed from the front of the car as screaming tires were heard. It was the sound of a truck driving away at record speed, leaving the wreckage behind.

For a few minutes, quiet surrounded the car.

Suddenly, a sputter and cough could be heard; followed by moaning from the backseat.

Mark slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the ringing his ears emitted. He blinked multiple times, dumbstruck as he looked around.

_When had he been upside down? What happened? _

Suddenly the last few moments flashed in his mind and he audibly gasped. He tried moving his arms but quickly grunted in pain, his arms both hung limply with shards of glass embedded in his tan skin.

Mark couldn't help the sobs that escaped him or the tears that leaked out his eyes.

Realizing there were two other people in the car, Mark tried to call out to them. His voice was raw and it felt like there were shards of glass in his throat.

'S-Sean?'

Mark's tears streamed down his face as his body throbbed in pain.

All he was met with was silence. He tried again, calling out to his other friend.

'F-Felix?'

Again no answer. Mark thought with jolting realization they could be dead. Then he thought about how he could also die.

Mark couldnt help but start thinking about all the things he hadn't done yet. He thought about how he would never see Amy again or how upset the fandom would be when they realized they'd never get another goofy video.

Mark never realized he had so many regrets until now.

Mark tried not to feel helpless but the realization that he would die in this car was taking over rational thought. He tried to wiggle free but after a few seconds of excruciating pain, he thought better of it.

Trying to see in front of him, Mark shifted slightly and groaned as his joints protested.

He could barely make out the shape of a figure in front of him. He thought it could be Sean but he couldn't tell left from right at the moment. Whoever it was, blood oozed from their head and slowly created a puddle at the top (or bottom now?) of the car.

It was too dark for Mark to see anything else and he slowly tried to relax each muscle; finally accepting the fact he would die here. He'd atleast try to be as comfortable as he could be.

Sitting in the dark for god knows how long, Mark's eyes slowly gave up as they fluttered closed without his permission.

He distantly heard sirens but blamed it on bad hearing and blood loss. He sighed and let consciousness thin, not caring if the sirens were real or not.

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[

Four ambulances rushed towards the fallen car after an anonymous tip called about the crash. The person said there were atleast three people involved, but offered no other information.

Cops were piled behind and in front of the life-saving vans as all cars skidded to a halt. The fire truck would be there soon; but never soon enough.

Cops and paramedics rushed to the upside down car. Quickly peering inside the broken windows.

'Three males; all seem pretty injured.' One paramedic stated urgently.

'One in the back seems to look in the best condition, all are unconsious.'

The firemen showed up and soon cops, paramedics, and firemen worked to get the three men out of the car.

After successfully getting the driver out and then the man in the back seat out, the firemen looked at the twisted metal quizzedly.

The paramedics rushed to help keep the man steady as firemen slowly retracted the metal.

In the distance, police tapped off the area from other civilians.

The two men were rushed into ambulances shortly after being freed from the car.

The last, being transported less than 15 minutes later in another ambulance.

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[

Lucy pressed on the gas as Charles and Luke worked on the patient in the back.

The shift had been slow when suddenly the team got a call for a car crash.

The man in the back was a dirty blond with facial hair. He was fairly toned with crystal blue eyes that were barely responsive.

Charles and Luke rushed around the man who lay in the gurney. His pulse was slow and he was unresponive to light.

Luke was working on getting his head wound to stop bleeding as Charles strapped down his legs. Both appeared to be broken and his left wrist was dislocated; as was his left shoulder.

Luke had already secured his head and applied pressure to the gaping wound on the top of his head.

Bruises covered the poor boy and Luke knew that if he survived, there could be a chance he'd never be the same again.

The ambulance came to a screeching halt as Lucy opened up the back and doctors rushed around the gurney, dragging it into the hospital.

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[

Tom has been an ambulance driver for 6 years but he had never seen anything like that crash. He luckily got to drive the ambulance instead of care for the poor lad in the back.

Judy and Clary were in the back with the black-haired man.

He had gotten the least of the impact, being in the back and the left side of the car at the time of impact.

Still, his arms were both badly damaged and he had a bad concussion. Glass had gotten embedded in his arms, chest, and legs.

He also had broken 2 fingers and 3 toes.

Clary and Judy worked seamlessly in the back, trying to stint the fingers and toes that had gotten broken. They stayed away from the glass, knowing it was a bad idea to pull any out.

Judy worried that one could have gotten a major vein or went deep enough to hit an organ. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case.

The ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the ER and a set of doctors burst through the hospitals doors. The patient was quickly moved inside to be prepped for surgery.

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[

He had never seen anything like it. The poor fellow in the back of the ambulance Peter drove was in bad shape to say the least.

The poor guy had taken the brunt of impact and the car was crushed around him.

He was a dark brown-haired lad with facial hair. It was hard to tell any other details as half of his face was crushed.

Peter swallowed nervously, remebering the image of the boy's body as it was lifted onto a stretcher by Fred and Jenny. His right side had been crushed by the car and he had already lost a fair amount of blood.

In the back, Jenny and Fred rushed around trying to keep the body alive but knowing it was a lost cause.

The damage the boy had foregone was to severe. His heart was giving out; as was his lungs. If he somehow survived, he'd likely never walk on his own or even breath without needing help.

The alarms started going off and Fred rushed to do compressions while Jenny intubated him.

When the ambulance arrived, the stretcher was slowly pulled out to reaveal a half-crushed body of a dead man.

Jenny stated somewhere in the crowd of doctors;

'Time of Death: 11:14pm.'

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[

The blond-haired boy was rushed into emergency surgery quickly. Dr. Miller had done cases like this, but this car crash had been more severe than he'd seen before.

Going into surgery, the team of surgeons quickly set and casted the legs.

Unsuspectingly, the head wound the poor boy had sustained had been worse then originally thought.

They tried whatever they could but the brain had bled too much.

Suddenly, a flatline could be heard.

Dr. Miller rushed forward and started chest compressions. After trying for 5 minutes, they tried to shock his heart. It didn't work.

Dr. Miller stopped and stood back, looking at the lifeless body in front of him.

Sadness and guilt welled up inside him.

'Time of Death: 11:37pm.'

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[

Dr. Greene was proud of himself for the surgery he just performed.

It was a black-haired young man who was on the table, he came in from a car crash on Fredrickson Ave. His two companions had not made it through the night.

The only problem Dr. Greene had was the fact the the man in the hospital bed was John Doe. They couldn't find any records in this hospital or any records at all so far.

Dr. Greene sighed and moved onto his other patients, deciding to check on John Doe later.

It was 10:57am when nurse Kate rushed forward and shoved me out of a patients room.

'We need to go now!'

'Go where? Kate what's wrong?'

Kate paused and looked at Greene. 'John Doe is crashing.'

That's all it took before I was down the hall towards my patient's room.

Running in, I saw nurse surrounding the boy and a flatline clear on the screen. Rushing forward I took over compressions as the nurses jumped out the way.

'What happened!' I shouted to no one in particular.

I got a devastating answer in return. 'We think fluid filled up in his lungs Doctor, he's drowning.'

'How did we miss this!' Silence was what I got in return.

Compressions and intubation didn't work and as the boy lay dead on the hospital bed for what was going on 17 minutes, I knew it was a lost cause.

I had lost the last one, meaning no one in the crash survived.

Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away quickly. Clearing my throat around the nurses, I said loudly:

'Time of Death: 11:17am.'

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[

I looked down at my body in awe and wonder. I was floating about 4 feet above and watched as nurses and doctors rushed around me; trying to save my life.

After trying to do compressions for several minutes, the main doctor stood back and said to everyone in the room:

'Time of Death: 11:17am.' Mark swallowed nervously as the nurses slowly left his body alone.

He couldn't fully comprehend what he just heard. _He was dead?_

Grief and wonder welled inside him as he thought of what Amy, his family, and his fans would do.

What did he do next? Was he just trapped here; forced to watch the hospital as it lived life without him?

Suddenly from his peripheral view, Mark could make out a bright light.

He slowly turned towards that direction and soon his vision was being consumed by it.

The white light took away the hospital before him and with it, his mind.

**Okay guys! This is the end of chapter one! I will be posting all chapters and the story today; but I never said at the same time ;) **

**This is seriously the longest fic I've wrote on this profile and I'm very surprised. That being said; three chapters is probably the longest your gonna get. **

**Have a good day! **


	3. HEAVEN

**Okay! Chapter two! Enjoy. This is the HEAVEN ENDING FOR THE HELL ENDING; Go to next chapter.**

The white light cleared from his vision and Mark looked around quizzedly. In front of him stood a tall white gate entrance.

_This must be the gates to heaven. _

Mark slowly walked forward wondering what he should do.

Suddenly, the gates opened and Mark looked at them in surprise. The gates were at least 20 feet tall and at the bottom of the opening gates stood two people Mark thought he'd never see again.

Felix and Sean smiled at him as he stood in awe.

The three best friends rushed forward and hugged each other tightly.

Tears streamed down Mark's, Felix and Sean mimicked him.

'Y-you... your both dead too!'

Felix wipes his tear stained cheeks and smiled. 'We're in peace, now Mark.'

Sean smiled and nodded. 'I got here first and then Felix came right after me. We were hoping you wouldn't be joining us yet.'

Mark shrugged. 'I guess it was meant to be.'

'Well, there's someone we want you to meet. You came to us right when we entered heaven.' Felix said and led Mark towards a house that suddenly appeared.

'How! What?'

Sean laughed and shook his head. 'Don't question heaven man.'

When the trio reached the house an old man walked out. He had a big smile on his face and even through the wrinkles you could tell him and Mark were related.

'D-dad!' Mark ran forward and hugged his father tightly.

He had to leave his life behind. His mother and Amy and the fans. But one day they'd all be together.

Mark was just happy he got to gain a family member as well as two awesome friends.

**The end! This was a short chapter but I didn't wanna get in the whole heaven and hell thing and what it's like. **

**The hell ending is the next chapter, so if you wanna check that out feel free too! **

**Have a great day everyone and I'll see you in the next chapter or story! **

**If wanted, I MIGHT consider a sequel in Amy's perspective but only if people want it! **


	4. HELL

**Okay! Chapter three! This is the HELL ENDING. I got inspiration from 'Emperors new clothes.' By: Panic! At The Disco. So check them out and hope you guys like it! **

The white light cleared from his vision and Mark looked around quizzedly. In front of him stood a tall white gate entrance.

_This must be the gates to heaven_.

Mark slowly walked forward wondering what he should do.

As he started walking forward, everything turned black and suddenly Mark was falling. And falling. And falling.

He could hear laughter before everything became a black abyss.

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[

When Mark blinked open his eyes, he saw nothing but red dark sky. He slowly sat up and looked around.

The terrain was flat and resembled a desert. The sand was a light red color. Rocks and bones were scattered about, in the distance flying creatures could be seen.

Standing up, Mark wondered around dazed and confused.

Looking around after a few miles, Mark saw something shiny.

He rushed towards the object and found it to be a mirror. Mark picked up the mirror and looked at his reflection.

In digust and shock Mark dropped the mirror, which broke upon landing on a sharp rock.

Once the mirror broke, a figure crawled out of its broken remains.

Standing up, the figure smiled and Mark knew he'd be stuck in this hell forever.

'Welcome to hell, Mark. I've been waiting for this day and now I finally get the chance to rip you to shreds for eternity. You and I will both have so much fun.'

Darkiplier laughed at his own wit and smiled wickedly at the cowering figure in front of him.

It was going to be a fun eternity and Dark would savor every minute.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'll hopefully have another story up next weekend so stay tuned!**

**If you want the good version of this, go to the story 'Just the beginning, dear friends.' Where the truck misses them and they survive! **

**It will be shorter but I wanted to make a happy ending.**

**I'll talk to you guys in the next story! Have a good day everyone! **


End file.
